Nitrous Fast, Furious Burn
by NitrusBurn
Summary: A year on, The dead Tran took the blame for the hijackings and Dom and the crew are liveing a quite life, but now trucks are being hijacked again and they're the number 1 suspects. Can they return to the streets and clear their names in time?
1. A year later

The Fast And The Furious 2. Nitrus Burn.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Brian turned away as the orange Supra rounded corner, its tires squealing as the car accelerated away. As the noise died away, so did a piece of Brian's heart, the piece that wished he was in that car with Dom. He gritted his teeth, and walked away, wondering what punishment he would receive for letting him go. He wondered if Jessie and Vince were alright.  
  
*1 year later.*  
  
Brian hung up the phone and surveyed the police station from behind his desk. He stretched the collar of his uniform. Brian tapped a finger on the receiver and wondered what to do next. Finally he picked up the phone again and dialled. Someone answered, their voice low and inaudible. "Hello, Dom, I just spoke to the hospital, Letty's gone into Labour. Yeah ok, ill keep my ears open here, but no one knows you're back. I think your safe."  
  
Brian sat at his desk in a good mood, he now had a nephew, little Jason Torreto. He wondered again how he'd ever gotten back in with Dom. Of coarse, keeping him out of jail had helped, plus keep Jessie and Vince out had helped. After claiming Tran and been behind the whole thing after all, and that Vince had been injured, while trying to stop Tran so as to clear their names. Of course, a little evidence engineering had gone on, by Tran was dead, so the case just disappeared. Then Mia had turned up, and apologised for leaving, and before he knew it, he was one of the team again, even Vince trusted him now, especially since falling for tiara, a girl he'd met at a race. Now they were married, and Brian was undercover again, except this time be was working for the team, keeping an eye on the cops.  
  
His smile dropped however when he saw the file on his desk. He flicked through it. Last night, a truck full of high quality electronic products, DVDs computers etc had been hijacked my people driving three black modded cars, with a green glow from the underside. The make was unidentified, but they sounded like the Civics Dom and his team had used before. Even the tires and the method of boarding the truck were the same. A not was attached to the folder. 'My office ASAP'.  
  
Brian knocked and entered. "Well Brian, it looks like Toretto's back, and up to his old tricks. Though I cant work out why he'd risk it." The Captain said. "I don't believe it was them sir. I believe it was some copying them." "Do you know something I don't Officer O Conner, because I cant see any other way you'd come to that conclusion." "Well for one sir, they wouldn't be stupid enough to come back here and commit the same crime again, and, I know where they all were last night at the time of the hijacking, and I believe there is video evidence of this." "So you think some one else in the scene is taking up Dominic Torreto's torch. Its possible sir, yes, or a frame up."  
  
"I'll have to talk to my superiors about this. You do realise this is going to bring up old questions. I helped you cover up that stuff a year ago, but this could bight us in the ass, so you'd better be right about this, or we are going to be in as much shit as them."  
  
"Yes sir, thank you." Brian left the office, grabbed his coat, and headed for the door, he needed to see Dom. They had to talk. 


	2. Back to the streets

CHAPTER 2  
  
Brian entered the maternity ward, and smiled at the faces that looked up, but it wasn't a convincing smile, and Dom stood.  
  
"Brian, what's up."  
  
"Later, I want to say hi to my nephew, and my wife." He approached the bed and slipped an arm round Mia.  
  
"So how is the little fellow". Letty smiled back,  
  
"Doing fine thank you." Brian picked the small bundle up and cradled him for a moment. He laughed as Mia made faces at little Jason over his shoulder.  
  
"So when can we have one." She asked.  
  
"Trust me girl, its more pain than you want." Letty grinned. Brian handed the baby back and turned to Dom.  
  
"Ok, we need to talk Dom." They left the room together and sat on the chairs outside. Brian paused for a second, gathering his thoughts.  
  
"We've got a big problem. Last night, someone hijacked a truck, using the same method you did. Three black cars, green glow, the driver couldn't identify the make, but I'm imagining that was the same. Everything matches."  
  
"A year a ago, I covered your tracks, convinced the FBI it was Tran all along, and they bought it, provided you stayed off the road. But this is going to bring up all those old questions. Now we've got proof it wasn't you, the hospital has security cameras, and you and the rest of the team were here all night, but it could still cause problems." At that moment, Brian's cell rang, he answered it. Dom turned to see Leon coming up behind him.  
  
"What's going on Dawg."  
  
"Where neck deep in engine oil that's what. Someone's jacking trucks using the same gear we used, Brian says we could have the FBI up our asses again."  
  
"You think we should prepare for a road trip."  
  
"Maybe, but the Baby isn't ready yet, and I wouldn't be to happy about Letty going either, she's tough, but she had it pretty bad in there last night." Brian hung up and turned to Dom, grinning.  
  
"How do you fancy dusting off the RX7 tonight."  
  
"Brian?". Dom looked confused.  
  
"Apparently, these guys did another truck a few nights back up north of here. The driver turned up dead. The FBI want to nail the guys responsible as fast as possible, before the morgue starts filling up. They want to know if your willing to give em a hand. Basically, we go back into the racing scene, and find out who's jacking these trucks for em, and in return, you get your records wiped." Dom looked round, he had a funny feeling, he would have given almost anything to feel the throb of a super powerful engine tearing up the tarmac again, but it almost seemed to good to be true. Besides he had a child to look after now. He grinned, one last adrenalin rush before he settled down to parenthood, they couldn't deny him that.  
  
"Brian. You go talk to your boss, tell em we're on. Leon, Vince, go unwrap the ladies, we're taking them out on the town." From the ward they heard Jessie whoop. Vince grinned and slapped hands with Leon.  
  
"Common boy, we've got work to do, their going to need some tuning." Leon, Vince and Jessie left, leaving Dom to explain things to Letty. He had a feeling she wasn't going to be happy, especially since she couldn't go with them. Brian grinned as he heard the shouting erupt, and made good his escape, fearing Mia's response would be similar. 


	3. The new street kings

Chapter 3  
  
Five engines throbbed their deep base growl as the approached the warehouses. They could see the bright lights and hear the music pumping it's furious beat, and all felt a familiar rush of adrenalin. Though they all were concerned as to how they would be accepted. They'd disappeared totally for a year, would the group trust them, if they suddenly reappeared. Dom worried the most, he had been king of the racers, but someone else would be king now, someone else would rule, he was nervous though he didn't show it.  
  
The cars cruised slowly through the crowds of people, and one by one backed into a clear space between a red Integra, looking like it was about to jump into orbit, and a white NSX, it's body shell vibrating as bass flooded out. Few had noticed the teams arrival, but Dom recognised few faces, obviously their were plenty of new racers about, then someone saw the RX7, and the crown began to gather. Dom stepped out of his car, and stood with the others prioratorialy over their gleaming machines. Whispers of cars running nines quickly spread and the excited crown gathered, a black man approached Dom, his arms open.  
  
"Edwin, how you doing."  
  
"Dom, you back. Where you been, I see you picked up a new Crew member."  
  
"Yeah, you know what they say, snowmen don't last forever. So, who's running it down here now?"  
  
"A lots changed man, after you left, these two crews turned up, and started this turf war. Their pretty evenly matched, and each have about half the racers supporting them. Every race, one of each team races, no one else can beat em. They've both got some serious cash behind em." Dom looked at Brian and nodded, then turned back to Edwin.  
  
"Where's Hector, I owe him."  
  
Edwin looked down, "He finally made it pro, got on the Circuit, first race someone k'd his car, fractured the NOS pipe. When he hit the button, it blew. He never knew what happened. Anyway, you back for your thrown." Dom cursed under his breath.  
  
"We'll see boy. I have some unfinished business here." Suddenly the crowd erupted, and the sound of engines gunning could be heard.  
  
"Guess the parties about to start."  
  
Two lines of gleaming metal slowly made their way down the lines of parked cars, slowly peeling off one by one till only the lead cars remained. They stopped dead centre of the meeting place, six feet from Dom, Brian and the rest of the Team. They looked the cars up and down, a green Honda Integra Type R, and a pink Mitsubishi Evo, with a liberal amount of Chrome plating on the extras, it gave the impression of a huge pink cat, ready to pounce on something in the distance. Brian noted the drive as she exited the vehicle. She looked like a blond Letty. He laughed.  
  
"Dom, you've been replaced by a queen."  
  
"Yeah." There was no humour in his voice. "She's the one."  
  
"Sorry. The one what?" Brian looked confused. "Do you know here?"  
  
"Yeah, and she's bad news. She may look hot, but her heart is as cold as ice. Her names Elise Sailais, though she prefers, Full Throttle. I should have know, but I'd heard she'd moved to New York. I guess she's back."  
  
"All we need is the proof then." Brian placed a hand on Dom's shoulder. "But there's no hurry for that is there. Let's get a race." Dom gave a short laugh, and approached the group that had gathered round the girl, and the owner of the Type R, a Black guy in his late twenties, wearing more metal round his neck, than in his car, including his name in Inch high steel letters, Lexx. As they approached, they heard the buy in. The girl was talking, a slick smooth voice that gave Leon a pleasant shiver down his spine.  
  
" It's a 5G buy in tonight, one race, who's in." Lexx handed a roll of bills to an Edwin, who was holding the cash for tonight. Now one else stepped forward.  
  
"No one else?" She said, looking round.  
  
"I'm in!" Dom stepped forward the crowd parting for him. He noted with pleasure Elise shift with unease at the sight of him. Lexx looked him up and down.  
  
"I ain't seen you round here before. What makes you thing you can just jump in with us?" Dom smiled.  
  
"She can vouch for me." Indicating Elise. Lexx looked at her, and shrugged.  
  
"Then your in man. Lets race." People broke for their cars, and in seconds had begun to disperse. Brian looked out of the window at the RX7.  
  
"You know what you're doing."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about me, it's gonna be your turn next." The team sped off heading for the main street. They knew for big races, it was the only one wide enough. Brian smiled, it had been a while since they'd done this properly, not counting the days at air fields. 'This is going to be fun.' He thought.  
  
** A\N * I'm actually into the racing scene (though in Britain it's slightly different) and the Pink Evo actually belongs to my friend Izi, and it doesn't look as bad as you might think. (Especially with her behind the wheel. ;-))* 


	4. A deadly race

Chapter 4  
  
An Asian girl with two spray cans sprinted across the road, marking the start line, a moment later three sets of wheels skidded to a halt between the freshly painted markings. Dominic Toretto turned to look at the cars stopped either side of his re- tuned RX7. Both their drivers looked relaxed, but he knew they were as tense as a violin E string.  
  
Edwin stood to one side of the road, and look down at the two rows of shinny rice rockets, hot hatches and probably, almost every other tuned car in the state parked down the quarter mile straight. Dom saw him raise his hands, and his foot jammed down on the accelerator and break simultaneously, the engine revving far beyond the red line, letting a jet of flame escape the exhaust, he could hear the other drivers do the same, he could hear the crowd cheering and he could hear the Nos gauge rise to full. In the corner of his eye he saw Elise blow him a kiss. Edwin's arms dropped.  
  
The Evo jumped of the starting line as if the power grid for the entire west coast had just been shoved up its ass, the RX7 and Integra were just behind it, and Doms world slowed in an adrenalin fuelled mind warp.  
  
1 second: 29mph, the Evo was a car length ahead of the RX7, the Integra a further length back.  
  
2 seconds: 58mph, the RX7 has gained half a length on the RX7, the Integra is still two lengths back.  
  
3 seconds: 80mph, the RX7 draws equal to the Evo, the Integra gains a length on both.  
  
4 seconds: 111 mph, the Integra hits the Nos, and pulls half a length ahead of the Evo and RX7 still side by side.  
  
5 seconds: 140 mph, both Dom and Elise hit their Nos, and pass the Integra, leaving half a length behind again.  
  
6 seconds: 180mph, in his right wing mirror, Dom sees a flash from the rear arch of the Evo, Elise feels the back end start to slip, and the Integra drops another half length.  
  
7 seconds: 192mph, the rear left alloy of the Evo tears away from the axel, up through the cars body work, sending it into a wild anticlockwise spin towards the pavement, and the Integra hits the Nos again.  
  
8 seconds: 210mph, the Evo strikes a parked green Supra head on and flips up and over, smashing through a glass fronted store, people begin to run either towards the wreckage or duck behind their cars.  
  
9 seconds: 216mph, the RX7 crosses the line, the Integra an inch behind, and Dom slams the breaks on. The Integra keeps going.  
  
10 seconds: 131mph, the RX7 continues skidding, as the Integra disappears up the main street. Inside the decimated store, Brian and Vince drag the body of Elise from the upturned car as flames begin to creep up from the engine.  
  
11 seconds: 87mph, the RX7s skid turns sideways and Dom can see the upturned rear of the Evo high in the air. Brian screams at people to get clear as he and Vince pull Elise to safety.  
  
12 seconds: 21mph, the Evos Nos canisters erupt. A ball of flame blast the remaining shop window and supports outwards, debris and heat ripping apart the cars parked in front like they were paper.  
  
13 seconds: 0mph, Dom jumps form the car and watches as Brian attempts to resuscitate Elise. A second Nos canister in a Civic erupts throwing the cars either side onto their roves.  
  
14 seconds: Dom and Brian stand over Elise as her eyes open, her body is badly injured, blood courses from a gash on her forehead. Vince and the rest of the team break for their cars as sirens blare in the distance. Brian nods at Dom  
  
15 seconds: Dom runs back to the RX7, turning back to see Brian helping Elise into his Supra.  
  
16 seconds: The RX7 and Supra take off down a side street nose to tail, Brian braking right, Dom left at the far end, the two cars disappearing in opposite directions.  
  
17 seconds: Six police cars skid to a halt in front of the mini holocaust of concrete, steel and fibre glass.  
  
Doms RX7 pulled up outside the house behind Leons Skyline. The thub of tuned German muscle behind him, indicated Jessie's arrival a moment later. He let out a sigh of relief to see the boy. He'd almost lost him once, and he didn't want that pain again.  
  
"You ok? Nothing broken?" Jessie half smiled.  
  
"Yeah, the Jetta is gonna need some work. I've got a piece of half price lawn decking thrust through the trunk."  
  
"We can sort that later. We've got bigger problems at them moment." The two entered the house, and found Vince and Leon crowded round a hunk of metal on the table. Letty appeared at the top of the stairs, and raced down them to check Dom over.  
  
"You ok? Vince said their was a big crash or something." Dom spotted Mia over Lettys shoulder, her face a mixture of worry for Brian, and anger at Dom for not having Brian with him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll explain later. You remember Elise, she's turned up tonight, she and some other guy seem to be fighting over who gets to be the quarter mile king round here. She wiped out at 200 mph. Brian took her over to the hospital, but she didn't look good."  
  
"Dom, you'd better see this." Dom looked to see Leon standing by the hunk of metal on the table. He realised what it was, a wheel, the Evos wheel. Vince had disappeared, but walked in again a moment later, a magnifying lens in one hand. Dom walk over and ran his had over the severed stump of the axel.  
  
"What the fuck. The axel sheared. I figured the bolts had snapped but." Leon drew in a breath.  
  
"It wasn't an accident dawg. This has been rigged, the metals melted. Only precision explosives could have caused this."  
  
"The guy in the Integra." Vince nodded.  
  
"That's what we figured. He's the only one with a reason, that we know of anyway."  
  
They were interrupted at that moment as the door opened and Brian walked in. His shirt stained red in several places. Mia instantly pounced on him, he gave a stupid grin at Jessie, who'd just emerged from the kitchen and who's route the couple now blocked. He caught sight of the wheel on the table. Dom spoke.  
  
"How's Elise?"  
  
"She's in ER, I had to get out of their before they started asking questions, but I tipped Tanner. He and another guy are going to keep an eye on her. What's with the wheel."  
  
"It's off the Evo, it's what caused the crash, and it wasn't an accident."  
  
Brian gave it a quick once over, and ran his finger over the singed axel stump. He sniffed a black residue.  
  
"C4. Shit. You think it's got something to do with the truck hijackings."  
  
"Dom looked between Brian and Vince, who's face was screwed up like a paper ball." Vince finally asked the question that was threatening to drive him to madness.  
  
"Why would it have anything to do with the that."  
  
"If someone knows the cops are getting involved, they might be covering their tracks, or, maybe someone else is afraid she might be a threat to them." Dom thought back to the end of the race, and nodded at Brian.  
  
"The guy in the Integra, Lexx I think. He didn't even stop at the end. I saw his face in the rear-view, his face didn't even flinch when the car span. We already agreed he had a reason. If she's jacking the trucks, he's afraid the cops are gonna come down on something he's doing. Or maybe it is him, and she knew about it."  
  
"Too many possibilities. I'm going to talk to Tanner. I've got to speak with Elise if she comes round. She's got to be the key, either way." Brian headed for the door.  
  
"Careful Brian, if these guys know the cops are on their asses,"  
  
"Yeah, you too Dom. You've got a kid too look after now." Brian left, and seconds later they heard his Honda runabout leave the driveway and head down the street. At that moment the phone rang, Letty picked it up, and handed it to Dom. A voice spoke.  
  
"Dominic Toretto. You don't know me, but I need your help. I know who as responsible for the crash."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"My name is. Nitrus Burn. I'll phone again." The line went dead. 


	5. No accident

Chapter 5.  
  
Dom hung up the phone. His face bemused, he turned to the others, they too wore similar expressions, curious as to who had called at such a late hour. Vince finally spoke.  
  
"Well, who was that Dom? You look like someone's just burned you at the lights in a pram."  
  
"Some guy with a weird accent, told me he knew who rigged the Evo. He said he needed our help, and would call again."  
  
"Dom, something's going down here, and it looks like it's us." Dom looked at Vince and nodded. Leon decided to add his two cents.  
  
"I don't like it dawg. You know me, I'm in for anything, but this is starting to scare me. We're being played here like a ten dollar guitar. We either gotta find who's got it in for us, or get the hell out of Cal."  
  
"Running makes us look guilty. That's just what these guys want. It's time to get real serious. Leon, I know you still have a few old friends around here, ask em to snoop round. What is it Jessie?" Jessie, who'd been staring out of the window for the last five minutes turned to look at Dom.  
  
"Some really great car just took off up the road. The guy was on the phone then just sat there. Then he just took off. From the sound the engine made, the drivers gotta have more than a few grand of top quality kit in there." Dom came over to the window and looked up and down the street.  
  
"So this guys watching us. Did you make the car Jess?"  
  
"I think it was a Beamer, the body'd been totally remade, but it looked amazing. I think it was green if that helps?" Dom shook his head, but Leon looked up at Jessie.  
  
"Kind of a dark metallic green, 19s, slung lower than Vince's Morals?" The others all looked at Leon.  
  
"Yeah, you know it?" Dom put his hands on either side Leon's shoulders.  
  
"You need to be real clear on this. You sure you know this car?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw it tonight. When Elise and the other guy, Lexx turned up, this incredible looking Beamer, was third car back in the Integras crew, I thought the guy drivin it, must put some serious cash in it."  
  
"And you sure this is the same one."  
  
"Well, no, not totally sure, I didn't see it dawg, but it sounds like it, and it seems to fit with what's been happening." Vince groaned.  
  
"Great. If this guy Lexx is the one who's jacking these trucks, or into whatever it is their doing, how do we know he's not getting this guy to set us up." Dom thought for a minute.  
  
"Mm. We're gonna have to wait for Brian to get back. Maybe he can tell us something after he's talked to Elise. Meanwhile. Jessie, you run a check on all Beamers in the area, and on this guy Lexx. Probably wouldn't hurt to check up on Elise too. See what she's been doing these last few years. Mia, you help him. Leon, you see if you can find any of your old friends, and Vince, keep an eye out ok. I'm starting to get an uneasy feeling. I want to go say hello to my first born." With that, he turned and headed for the stairs, the others hung around for a moment, then split and went about their separate chores. Letty followed Dom up the stairs.  
  
.  
  
Dom woke to the sound of the baby crying. He gently climbed out of bed, not that there was any need. Letty had always slept like she'd never wake, even a gun shot wouldn't have got her up. He guessed he'd be in for a lot of sleepless nights in the following months and considering that facts, he realised that it wasn't going to help matters. He sighed, then stopped dead in the hall way. The crying had stopped, and he could here gentle giggling, and shushing sounds coming from the end of the room. He reached for the revolver beside the bed, then thought better of it. He didn't want to hit the baby, he reached for the light switch, and hit it. Brian almost fell over in shock, and only just held tight to the baby, he was gently cradling in his arms. Dom heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" He whispered.  
  
"I just got back from the hospital. I accidentally woke the little fellow, when I passed the door, so I tried to put her back to sleep."  
  
"Your good with kids Brian." He indicated the already sleeping baby in his arms. Brian shrugged.  
  
"I had a lot of little cousins." He laid the little baby back in it's crib, and gave Dom a stern look. "Since your awake, I think we need to talk."  
  
"Downstairs." Brian nodded, and the two silently made their way down to the den. Once seated, Dom began his story of what had happened after Brian had left. Brian listened with concern.  
  
"And you say, he had a weird accent. What do you mean, like a hill billy?"  
  
"No, I mean, it wasn't American at all, bar a slight cali twang, maybe English. Auzy maybe. Hell it could've been anything, I don't know accents." Brian sighed.  
  
"Well, I think I remember this Beamer from tonight, like Leon said, but whether, this guy is on our side or not. That's another story." Brian gave a sheepish and almost scared grin. "Remember what happened last time you trusted someone you didn't know." Dom scowled at Brian.  
  
"Yeah, but you worked out ok didn't you. You're right though, we gotta be careful. Jessie couldn't find anything on this car, though this guy Lexx, has done some hard time. His real name is Lenny Texas, from New Jersey." Dom gave a 'typical' smile at Brian as he said this. "He's twenty six, and served two years for armed robbery. Apparently, he was down for longer, but got out on an appeal. Jessie said there was a load of Bribery stuff around it. Plus he spent three years in Juvi, over in England for car theft, breaking and entering and assault, plus some miners. Apparently his father had moved their, but he came back here, once he got out." Brian interrupted.  
  
"There's your Beamer driver."  
  
"What? Oh, you think they met in Juvi."  
  
"Makes sense. They meet, probably had similar backgrounds, and became friends, and then met up later. Check the records for anyone in their on car related charges. I'll bet my pink slip you'll find him." Dom laughed.  
  
"Remember, I own the Supra, you owed me a ten second car."  
  
"Don't remind me." Dom looked serious for a moment.  
  
"Brian, you ever regret taking that case?"  
  
"Never. I just wish I'd told you sooner. We coulda sorted it out earlier."  
  
"Actually, if you'd told me you were a cop before you let me go, I would of let Vince kill you." Brian searched his eyes for any sign he was joking, but he couldn't tell. Dom suddenly shook his head. "So anyway, what d'you find out at the hospital, is Elise ok?"  
  
"Yeah. It was touch and go for a while, but she came through ok. She even came round really soon after surgery, complaining how much the burns hurt, and demanding jugs full of coffee. What's the story with her anyway?"  
  
"She used to be one of the team. She had this crush on me, but I was after Letty. Leon was actually after her, but she didn't feel that way about him. Eventually she left and fell in with a bunch of guys who stole cars for a living. Even changed her name, I can't remember what to. Anyway, next I heard, she'd gone east to New York or something. I guess she bought a return ticket. What she have to say anyway?"  
  
"She said it wasn't them doing the trucks, it was Lexx and his crew. Apparently, one of her mates, Kip or something, saw them parking a semi in their garage, and then he heard about the jackings. So they watched Lexx and his friends for a few days, and saw them hit the second truck. What's interesting is though, she said someone phoned her yesterday, and told her not to go to the races. She thought, they were just trying to scare her off. Now she thinks they knew they'd been scene, and wanted to get rid of her. Anything sound familiar there?"  
  
"You think this caller, is the same guy who called us?"  
  
"Probably, and it might mean we can trust him. If he is trying to stop these guys, then maybe."  
  
"Or maybe it's just more of the trap." A guff voice said from the door. Vince stood in the frame, filling in, and not looking his best. Brian had a sudden flash back to lying on his back on concrete outside a garage, with a shot gun to his face.  
  
"Well either way, this guy is our main link, but all we can do is sit and wait till he calls again. Till then, we just gotta find out as much as we can about this lot." Brian and Vince nodded. "However, I think you all need your sleep. And by the sound of it, the baby needs a feeding. I'd better go wake Letty. This isn't going to be pretty." Brian smiled and Vince smirked, as they let Dom pass and walk slowly up the stairs. Brian then nodded at Vince, and both headed to their bedrooms, where Brian snuggled in beside Mia. He quickly drifted off to sleep, but his mind kept racing with thoughts of the crash over and over. He was missing something. Something really obvious and he couldn't see it but no mater how much he tossed and turned, his mind just couldn't place it. 


	6. The plan

Chapter 6  
  
It had been two days since the crash and the mysterious phone call, and they had heard nothing, neither had they been able to learn much. Their had been a number of kids in Juvi for car crimes with Lexx, too many in fact, and non seemed to fit the bill. Each time the phone rang, one of them would pounce on it, but were always disappointed and each time a tuned engine came up the street either at the house, or the garage, they would stop and stair intently out of the windows. Then that evening the phone rang, just as dinner was being served. Dom picked it up. Brian picked up a phone in the other room.  
  
"I said I'd ring again Dominic and I never lie. Am a catching you at a bad moment?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But I see you do." Dom's almost ran to the window, trying not to strangle Mia with the cable. He peered up and down the road, but could see nothing. A short laugh cam from the phone. "Don't bother just yet. I need to know you trust me before I show my face. I can't afford a mistake or it'll cost me my life."  
  
"Listen, we know what you drive, and we know who you ride with. Your one of Lexx's crew. We also know you tried to warn Elise that night. Now you said you had some info for us. Tell us, and if it checks out, then we can begin to trust you, but you ain't too good at this cloak and dagger stuff kid, so watch you ass, or someone's gonna get you, whether it's us or your friends, we don't care. So you wanna talk?" The phone was silent for a minute.  
  
"There's a little seafood place on the coast road, practically on the beach. I believe you know it. Six pm tomorrow and we'll talk." The phone went dead and Dom placed the phone on the receiver. Brian entered the room from the kitchen, he looked hard at Dom.  
  
"You think we can trust him?"  
  
"Maybe. Jessie, you and Brian are coming with me tomorrow to see this guy. Vince, you stay here with Letty and the kid. If anything happens, you know what to do. Leon, I want you and Mia to keep an eye on the garage, the shop can stay closed tomorrow." Brian looked nervously at Mia, but she nodded calmly at him. "We're gonna take all three cars tomorrow, I want to maximise our escape routes." The others nodded, and then sat down to a slightly cold dinner, with only the minimal of conversation.  
  
.  
  
At five fifty, and the RX7, the Supra and the Jetta turned into the car park of the quite little seafood diner, and parked on three sides, of a green BMW, boxing it in against the back wall of the car park. Brian whistled as he looked it over. Dom raised his eyebrows at Jessie as he scanned the visible sections of the car, licking his lips in anticipation of a view under the bonnet.  
  
"Nineteens, under custom arches, totally smoothed and reshaped bodywork, bumpers and skirts are unique, and by the looks, cost a few thousand themselves. Intakes and Powerflow system tail pipe. NOS wet injection system, and from the gauge, enough standard turbo to wipe the Jetta. Dom, this thing I'll run nines without breaking sweat. I'd need to see under the bonnet, but I'd say she'll do eight, maybe seven in perfect weather."  
  
"Six and a half. You wanna look under the bonnet Jessie, otherwise your probably going to drewl all over the paint, and I don't really want that." If Doms eyebrows were raised before, now they were almost climbing off the top of his head. He stared at the youth, no older than nineteen, in baggy jeans and a white T. A thick silver chain hung about his neck, and a diamond ear stud glinted orange from the setting sun. His hair black and straight down the side of his face, just below his shoulders. His features were angular but handsome, and he was well built. Not as strong as Dom, but could have take Vince down fairly easily. His eyes were hidden behind expensive looking wrap arounds, but his grin showed confidence. Brian was thrown off by this and began too look around expecting six armed guys to jump them any second. Jessie was trying to wipe the saliva from his mouth with one hand while he fingered the bonnet catch open with the other. Dom frowned.  
  
"You're the guy who called us?"  
  
"Yeah. As I said I need your help."  
  
"What with?"  
  
"Let's eat first, I ordered shrimp I moment ago, I hope that's ok." He turned back for the restaurant.  
  
"You seem to know us very well." Dom said as he caught up with the boy. Brian followed them cautiously, as did Jessie after a moments pause, to decide between the car or some free food. He caught up to Brian, desperate to tell him every detail of the cars engine he'd seen.  
  
"We've been watching you for ages. Lexx figured it was you doing the trucks, and wanted to know your whole routine. He figured, we could pull a similar job, and you'd take the fall. Then Brian showed up. We thought it was over at that point, then he let you go free, and shortly after, we find Trans taken the fall for the crimes. So Lexx decides to wait a few months, till you'd settled back, and the case'd been forgotten, and then we'd strike a bunch of trucks and get out, letting you, the original suspects to take the credit for it." By this time they reached a table in one corner, and sat down. A woman was coming towards them bearing several baskets of shrimp.  
  
"So why d'you decide to turn sides?"  
  
"The first truck we did. Up in north Cali. Everything went fine at first. Lexx got aboard the truck and knocks the guy out like we'd planned. Then he threw the guy out the truck, he fell under the wheels. We'd never agreed to that. No one was supposed to get hurt." Dom watched as the guys fingers clenched into fists so tight, he thought he'd draw blood. "The second time, I was the one who actually took the truck, so I just knocked him out, and we left him at a truck stop. Then that stupid bitch Elise tells Lexx, she knows he's doing the trucks, and unless he gets out of town, she's gonna nark him out. He got real pissed at this and had Jay Z, one of the other guys, fix up a little C4 device for her axel. So next race, he'd blow it and send her into a wall. Course he didn't count on you lot showing up that night. It's fucked his plans up. I warned Elise, cos like I said, I don't want anyone hurt, so I'm warning you to. He's planning on getting rid of you. He's gonna do one more truck, and then make it look like you had an accident while getting away. I decided I want out so here's the deal. I help you catch em, and clear your names, and in return, you let me ride with you guys."  
  
"What? What the hell do you mean?" Dom looked angry.  
  
"Look, I go through with this, nark em out, I ain't gonna last long. But if I got a crew, or Team as you prefer, to ride with, I'm gonna be safe. Plus, think of what I could bring to you. One of the fastest cars on the West coast, my knowledge, and my money. Back in Brittan, I bought some shares in some low IT company cos some guy I knew said it was a good idea. The damn things skyrocketed, and a I sold out before the crash. I've got four and a half million sitting in accounts just earning interest. How do you think I got my car. You're saying, I wouldn't be useful to ya. Think about it. You guys are like a family. Something I never had. Not even with Lexx and his bunch of idiots. I want something like that. Fuck money and all that, I love one thing, going fast. My life is shit every moment, except those behind the wheel of that." He indicated his car out the window. "When I'm driving, I'm free."  
  
Dom looked at the kid, his head cocked to one side. All he could see was a reflection of himself, staring back just as hard. Their eyes locked for a second, and Dom saw only truth. He smiled.  
  
"Ok kid, you help us, then your one of us. But you know we don't race anymore. We're only back to clear our names."  
  
"Can you really stop now you've tasted the fume filled air again." Both he and Dom laughed at this. Brian, looked slightly uneasy, but he too longed to hit the streets again, and secretly hoped for another day to prove himself on the tarmac.  
  
"You got a real name. We can't keep calling you Nitrus Burn."  
  
"Yeah, it's Zander. Zander Burnly." Jessie looked up from his shrimp.  
  
"I think I preferred Nitrus." Zander laughed.  
  
"Thanks." Brian sat forward in his chair.  
  
"So when's the next hijacking planned for?"  
  
"Tomorrow. There's a shipment of these brand new Sony mini computers. Worth about fifteen grand a piece, eight to ten on the private market. Plus a bunch of new chips, built for government use. Smart missiles or something. They got sent this way, cos they thought it'd be safer. There's nine chips, each worth four and a half mil on the markets. You do the maths, but that's a lot of cash." Jessie whistled as he worked it out.  
  
"Over forty million. Plus the puters, that's gotta be forty two million at the least."  
  
"So what time's it being hit?"  
  
"At four twenty pm, the truck hits the desert road. We're gonna be parked up off road at mile marker 3. When it passes us, we go for it. I'm drivin the tail vehicle on the scanners tomorrow, so when we go, I'll let you know. You hang back until we go, then all you have to do is catch up to us. At that point, I join you, and we force em off the road. Then you officer O Conner, make the arrests. There's no point telling the police, cos they'll just disappear. They've got it all rigged. You wanna watch it though, cos if they run, our other cars are gonna be parked up at mile marker 18, ready for the switch. If they get to their cars, it's going to be really difficult to catch em."  
  
"Ok, we got the plan. Just make sure you're ready your end. I don't want any screw ups, or anything that's going to land us in trouble. See you tomorrow Zander." Dominic stood as did the youth. They shook hands, and Dom made his way back to his car, followed by Brian and Jessie, who now felt very bloated, having eaten most of the shrimp.  
  
On the way back Brian heard Doms voice on his portable radio, he picked it up.  
  
"Yeah. What is it."  
  
"I was thinking, it could still be a trap. I mean, Zander said, he was going to make it look like an accident with the jacking, and we're going to be right there."  
  
"I was thinking that too, but the kids right. If we just called in the cops now, Lexx and his friends'd just disappear, and you'd probably get done for the trucks already done, and I and Tanner, are going to get done for corruption. If it is a trap, it's also going to be our best chance to clear your names."  
  
"Mm. I guess we'd better let Vince and Leon know. Letty'll want in too, Mia can watch Jason for her."  
  
"Maybe, but remember, she's only been out a few days, and the baby needs it's mother most at this age."  
  
"Yeah." Dom sighed. "Ok I'll talk to her."  
  
"Good luck." Both men laughed. The rest of the journey was silent, as all three contemplated on what was to come. As they pulled into the house, they all knew tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. 


	7. Showdown

Chapter 7  
  
"Get ready people". Dom yelled into his radio, as the black semi passed them. Thirty seconds later, three black Honda Civics whizzed past. "Go go go". Dom yelled again and slammed his foot on the accelerator. The RX7 span its tyres and jetted out onto the open road closely followed by Leon's Skylark and the Jetta.  
  
"We're on the way". Brian replayed, as he pulled his Supra onto the road, heading directly towards the four black vehicles on the horizon, Vince in his Accord wasn't far behind. Lexx had already climbed up into the semi when he noticed the three cars closing in fast behind them. He grabbed the two way radio from his belt.  
  
"Zander, we got company, why didn't you spot em coming."  
  
"Sorry Lexx, but I don't approve of your methods. I realised a year ago, what a nasty fuck you were, now your going down."  
  
"Your dead, you know that. Kip, pull back, I want you to waste this fuck before his friends catch up." He waved out the cab at the Civic holding the left flank.  
  
"To late, look ahead." The voice of Kip returned over the radio. Brian and Vince, stood behind their cars, swerved across the road, each with a shotgun, trained on the semi.  
  
"Ha, think they can stop me like that, convoy guys." The two Civics on the flanks dropped back in line behind the truck, and Lexx hit the gas. The windscreen exploded as a load of buckshot hit the truck, Brian gave Vince a disapproving look, then fired his round at the radiator. Metal splintered off but the heavy plating prevented any serious damage. Both realised their mistake and dove out the way as the semi ploughed through the Supra. Brian could only look on in horrified silence, as the truck and following cars passed through there road block. "That went well." Vince shouted sarcastically as he shouldered his shotgun and released another round at the last of the fleeing Civics. Rubber exploded as a tyre burst, and the car began to slide wildly, before spinning off the road, embedding itself in the sand. A moment later, the four pursuing cars, the RX7, the Skylark, the Jetta and the third Civic thundered through, burning high each on a shot of NOS. Brian waved at them to continue, then he and Vince made their way to the downed Civic, smouldering slightly in the sand. They arrived in time to see a tall white man in his mid thirties and a short blond stagger from the car.  
  
"Hands up, I'm sure you know the drill." Brian yelled.  
  
Further up the road, Dom and the others had closed in to the semi. Though several burst of fire from a semi automatic had caused them to stay back further than they of liked. Suddenly the Semi slammed on its breaks and began to Jack knife across the road. All watched as the last Civic driven by Kip nipped under the centre of the wagon, before the wheels swung past. All slammed their breaks down too, fighting to keep the cars on the road.  
  
"What the hell is he doing Zander." Dom yelled over the radio. In return he pointed out his window at the three cars parked slightly further up the road.  
  
"Our other cars. Their switching, we gotta go for em now." Leon accelerated away around the front of the truck on the dirt verge, only to be stopped as a hail of bullets ripped through the windows into his rear seat speakers and subs.  
  
"Shit." He yelled as he shifted into reverse. "We cant get near em, or were gonna get ripped to shreds."  
  
"He's almost out of bullets, he's only got the one clip." Zander shouted to Dom  
  
"That's still enough." He said, before deciding. He hit the gas, and the car lurched under the semi, towards the shiny Integra just as its doors closed. For a moment Dom thought he'd manage to get in front before Lexx could get away, but the car eked past him a second too soon. A white Primera, slammed to the floor, also took off, but not before a last hail of bullets was sprayed at the Civic Jetta and Skyline as they caught up.  
  
"Keep going, I've gotta switch to my car, I can't keep up for long in this." Zander yelled over the radio, and Dom saw the car drop back and pull in behind the green Beamer. He shifted his attention back to the matter in hand, trying to stop the two cars ahead.  
  
"Ok Leon, Jessie, here's the plan. You two take the Primera, I want you to sandwich him in and break, those things don't have the same raw power as yours. Just keep steering in towards him, and you'll have him. I'm going after Lexx."  
  
"Ok, we as good as got him." Leon replied. Dom nodded to himself in reassurance, then hit his NOS, he just hoped he would have enough for a third shot if he needed it. He watched as he cruised passed the Primera and watched the Jetta and Skylark line up ready for their part.  
  
.  
  
Zander closed his boot and looked up to see Vince's dark blue Accord fly by. He saw Brian in the passenger seat watching two people handcuffed in the back. He could only assume it was Max and Ella. He smiled and flicked a wave at them.  
  
.  
  
"Now!" Leon yelled, as the Primera pulled into the middle of the road to avoid a broken bottle in the road, threatening to tear its tyres to pieces. The two cars hit their NOS and blasted up either side swerving hard in the pristine white bodywork, then both cars slamming their breaks down, forcing the spin in towards the rapidly disintegrating Primera.  
  
Dom saw the three cars finally come to a rest half a mile or so behind him. He looked forward again, and was puzzled to see the Integra slowing, and finally stopping. Dom caught up in seconds, having to break hard, to avoid passing the car. He let the RX7 then idle up beside the Integra, fearing Lexx would suddenly pull a gun. Instead he did something more surprising.  
  
"I wanna race you Dominic Toretto. A quarter mile. If you win, I'll go quietly, confession and all, but I win, and you have to let me go free. What do you say? You know the racers code. If a bet is made, it must be paid." Doms face fell grim, but he knew what to do.  
  
"How do we mark the quarter?"  
  
"We ask your friends to." He said pointing to the Accord pulling up by Dom.  
  
"Vince, measure the distance. One quarter mile." Brian and Vince shared a look.  
  
"Dom, you can't be serious. We've got him."  
  
"Sorry Brian, but it must be done this way. I thought by now you'd understand." Brian paused both men felt the heavy air around them.  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
"Vince." Dom looked at him. Vince too seemed reluctant, but started the car rolling slowly up the road, measuring the quarter. He stopped the car on the mark, and waved back at them. Lexx looked across at Dom.  
  
"On three." Dom nodded. "One."  
  
"Two"  
  
"Three!" Dom and Lexx said. The wheels spun, the cars took of like fighter jets, leaving the heady smell of burning rubber drifting in the evening breeze.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Dom could see the Integra pull slightly ahead, he hoped the last minute modifications Jessie had done last night would work. His finger hovered over the NOS, but pulled back. 'Too soon.' He thought. 3 seconds from the line, and Dom saw the Integra swing out to the right. He realised the plan, Lexx was going to send him off the road, a moment later, he realised it would be straight into Vince. Dom hit the NOS and held it, letting every last molecule flow into the engine. It would either save him, or blow him up, he didn't know which. The Integra swung across the road just behind him and clipped a slightly raised bank a foot behind the Accord. The car was propelled up and over, spinning a full three hundred and fifty degrees, as it arched over the Accord, coming down bonnet first, crushing the engine up into the passenger side, before completing the roll, and sliding ungracefully on its roof, flattening itself into the cab, the car finally coming to rest in a cloud of dirt and sand. Brian was the first one to the car, and began to wrestle with the door, and finally yanking it off with Vince's help. They dragged Lexx clear from the car as the flames began creep up between the exposed components of the cars underside.  
  
"Déjà vu." Brian said, knelling down beside him. Dom watched as Brian checked for a pulse, he could feel it, but it was getting weaker. He reached for his cell. Lexx's eyes opened, and locked with Dom.  
  
"I guess you won." He grinned weakly, and his eyes closed. His body went limb and Brian dropped beside him again. He looked at Dom and shook his head. Someone on the cell spoke. Brian looked at it a second then replied.  
  
"This is Brian O Conner, off duty LAPD. I need to speak with Captain Tanner, now." The line clicked, then Tanner came on.  
  
"What is it Brian."  
  
"It's over sir. We got em, but ones down, but the others are willing to confess."  
  
"Well done Brian. Stay where you are, we're coming out. Where are you."  
  
"Mile marker 43." He hung up. He looked up to see Jessie and Leon approaching, dragging a dazed looking black man in his early twenties, behind them, he could see their cars, both in need of some major work. Jessie laughed.  
  
"Read him his rights man." Then he caught sight of Lexx. "Aw shit." Dom suddenly turned to look at Brian.  
  
"Why hasn't the NOS gone yet in the Integra." Brian stared at the car, the flames now causing the paint to bubble. "The tank went, but the NOS didn't?"  
  
"Maybe that's why he tried to shunt you. He knew you'd win." Leon suggested.  
  
"But why the fuck wouldn't he have any NOS in his car if he was planning for a fast getaway."  
  
"Where's Zander. We past him ages ago, he shoulda caught up by now.  
  
"You think he chickened out or something?" Brian caught the sound of sirens in the distance.  
  
"I guess he figured he'd go down with the rest, so he split."  
  
"You think we'll see him again?" Jessie looked round at the others. "What, I liked him, and I would love to get a closer look at that car." Brian smiled.  
  
"Maybe. I came back didn't I. I guess we just have to wait." At that moment the squad cars arrived, and everyone got busy with give statements and the such like. 


	8. Explanations

Chapter 8.  
  
Brian opened the door on the house looked about. He saw Dom and Letty cooing over little Jason in one corner, while Vince and Leon sat in another watching TV. Jessie walked in from the kitchen and saw Brian.  
  
"What's up. You look pretty grim." Dom looked round at this. Brian sat down.  
  
"You remember that truck, they were going to hijack when we went after them. Apparently, not all it's cargo was there. Three of the chips had gone."  
  
"What. You mean we're still not in the clear?"  
  
"No, we're fine. But I thought you like to know. I got some info back today from a friend in the FBI, I'd asked to run a profile on Zander Burns. Apparently, Zander Burns is a known alias for Nightingale Russell Burner. Number seventeen in the FBI's most wanted list. He some young hi-tech thief. Stole a lot of secret processor designs a few years ago, right from the NSA's own computer database. The way the FBI figure it, he had the whole thing planned from the beginning. He had hundreds of people dancing round him, with no idea what he was doing." Dom sighed.  
  
"So he used us just like Lexx and his lot."  
  
"Yup. They reckon he rigged Elise's car, and emptied Lexx's NOS tanks."  
  
"He some kind of genius alright. So I guess we ain't going to see him again." They all looked at Jessie. "I didn't think that story about the internet stocks sounded right." Dom dropped his head in his hand and groaned.  
  
"I just realised. He told us who he really was, first time he called." The others looked at him confused. "He said his name was Nitrus Burn. I thought it was his accent when he said it, but he was telling us his name. Nitrus Burn. Night Rus Burn." Brian smiled.  
  
"You should have been a cop Dom."  
  
"Ha, yeah right."  
  
"So, what are we doing tonight?" Vince was cut short by a knock at the door. Brian, who was the closest answered it. A guy in overalls stood in the door with a clip board.  
  
"Delivery for one Brian Earl Spilner." The man said, and pointed to a large object under a sheet, being unloaded off a flat bed.  
  
"That's me. Kinda." Brian said, signing the clip board.  
  
"Thank you. Oh, and there is this too." The guy in the overalls, handed Brian an envelope, then turned, and climbed back into the flat bed, and drove off. He opened the letter and read it aloud."  
  
"Dominic, Brian, Vince, Leon, Jessie, Mia and Letty. I am sorry I had to deceive you all, but it is what I do. I meant what I said, about wanting something like you had, though I doubt I can ever get it, around here anyway. To pay for the damages I included a check for four and a half million, it only seemed fair considering the part you played in helping me. And finally, I wanted to give Brian something to replace his Supra, as no doubt the semi left it in too many pieces to put back together. Enjoy it, and next time you clock up a 6.5, remember just what a special thing you have together, never break the Team. Zander." Brian's fingers shivered slightly as he fished a folded check and set of keys from the bottom of the envelope, then made his was down the drive to the covered car. He pulled back the sheet and stared at his reflection in the dark green paint. He turned to Jessie who'd appeared by his side.  
  
"He gave me his Beamer." He opened the door and climbed in. From the steps Dom grinned.  
  
"Hey Brian. You know technically, you owe me another ten second car." Mia elbowed him in the ribs and bounded down the path to Brian. She climbed in the passenger side, and Brian grinned and started the engine. They all felt the deep base growl rumble in the pits of their stomachs. Brian leaned out the window.  
  
"Friday night guys. Anyone else feel like a race tonight." Jessie, Leon and Vince practically whooped and skipped as they ran to their cars. Dom looked at Letty, standing their holding the baby sleeping serenely in her arms. She nodded at him. He grinned, and jumped down the steps to his car. A minute later, all five cars pulled off down the road, music blaring out loudly.  
  
Letty watched them go. She wasn't as jealous as she'd expected to be. She grinned to herself, thinking of the nights she'd make Dom stay in and watch the kid while she went and hand some fun. She reflected on Brian's entrance into their lives, and the strange, almost calming effect it had had, and now this guy Zander, or Nightingale, or Nitrus, or whichever, had stirred it up again. They didn't really have to worry about money anymore, the garage would bring in enough for the repairs and stuff. She wondered for a moment, if all the weird stuff had finished, and they'd finally reached a balance. She heard the sound of tuned engines growling out in the distance on the evening air, the sounds of cheers and laughter, then the sirens and chopper blades. She sighed.  
  
"I guess not." She said to herself, and went indoors. Outside, a black Honda Civic, looking a little worse for wear, slowly trawled past, the window rolled down, and Zander looked at the house. He smiled and laughed. "Never forget guys. Never forget." He rolled up the window again, and hit the accelerator, and the car disappeared down the street.  
  
(A/N) I just want to say, I had the name thing planned from the start, hence the incorrect spelling, but thanks anyway to . .Also, sorry for the slightly cheesy ending, but I thought it needed it after all the carnage of such beautiful machines in the previous chapter. All reviews will be welcome, thanks. 


End file.
